


Save Your Kisses For Me

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: A Prompt Fill for Fictional Kiss Promts





	1. Breaking the kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number one: Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths - Virgil and Kayo

“Move in with me” Virgil all but gasps. He tries to break the kiss but Kayo chases his lips, not yet ready to give up on their stolen moment just yet.

 

“Hmmm?” Kayo hums as their lips meet again, barely listening to him as he speaks. Virgil is a talker, the endorphin rush of being together makes him babble away and she has to fight his words for the totally attention of his mouth.

 

“I mean it” he insists between kisses, “let’s move in together.”

 

Kayo’s brain finally catches up with what Virgil is saying and she plants a hand in the middle of his chest so that when she breaks the kiss he can’t follow her.

 

“We’ve been living together since we were twelve” she points out. “This is practically incestuous!”

 

Virgil laughs and wraps his hand around hers to anchor her to his heart.

 

“Okay, first of all;  _ ew _ !” he says, hooking a finger through the belt loop of her trousers to coax her closer to him again, “And second of all, I mean let’s stop sneaking around in the middle of the night or arguing about whose bed to sleep and and just share a room.”

 

“I suppose that’s not the worst idea you’ve ever had” Kayo agrees, tilting her head up to welcome his next kiss, “But where do we go?”

 

“Well I’ve been thinking about that” he smiles.

 

“Oh! Dangerous!” Kayo teases and Virgil laughs, and kisses her again.

 

“Yours is bigger and nicer” he explains, kissing her, “and mine has the better mattress,” he kisses her again. “So we’ll put my bed in your room and never,” kiss, “ever,” kiss, “leave it.”

 

Kayo smiles against his mouth,

 

“And there’s the best idea you’ve ever had” she says. And just because she can, she kisses him again.


	2. Pushing Each Other Against The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number two: Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other against the wall/onto the bed - Scott and Penny

The only thing that stops Penny from tripping is the tight grip she has on the lapels of Scott’s dress blues as she drags him into her hotel room.

 

“Someone’s gonna see us” he warns, even though he’s grinning like a tomcat.

 

“Well then close the door Captain Tracy” she orders as she tugs him in to kiss her.

 

He laughs against her mouth and she hears him kick the door shut behind him. 

 

Without the worry about who could catch them Scott finally gives Lady Penelope his undivided attention. Until now this has been her show, but he’s ready to assert his authority. He is an officer after all, and a Tracy. 

 

He takes two easy steps to press her against the wall and deepen the kiss. Penelope lets out a little squeak of surprise, but if Scott thinks he’s going to take charge without a fight he’s got another thing coming. She pushes him the few steps to the other wall briefly breaking the kiss to smirk at him. It’s a great way to see the delight flash in his eyes right before he spins her to crowd her against the wall again. 

 

Now it’s his turn to smirk as she scowls at him. Oh, it’s on.

 

She wraps his tie around her fist and drags him back in for another kiss as she steers him further into the room. Scott’s own suite is twice the size of hers and he’s not taken his eyes off her long enough to get his bearings in the room, so Scott hits the foot of the bed at full speed and Penny uses her home turf advantage to push him flat on the mattress as she straddles him. Other men might not enjoy being pushed around by a woman but as she settles across his lap Penny discovers Scott is very into it.

 

“Is that a Thunderbird in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?” she purrs against his cheek.

 

Scott turns his head to seek out her lips again,

 

“Both” he grins, his hands making their determined way up under her skirt. 

 

Penny’s mind is racing in all the delicious directions this could go in when the irritating whine of Scott’s comm breaks the mood. Both of them freeze, and then their eyes meet.

 

“Fuck!” Scott says.


End file.
